Gather Up the Killers
Gather Up the Killers is the first episode of the fourth season of The Originals and the sixty-seventh episode of the series overall. Summary FIVE YEARS LATER — On the fifth anniversary of Klaus' defeat, Marcel is king of the city and welcomes the un-sired vampires to New Orleans, only to find they pose an unexpected threat to his rule, leading him to seek counsel from an unlikely source. Meanwhile, as Hayley closes in on the cure that will allow her to revive Elijah and the slumbering Mikaelsons, she faces a final task that will force her to make a ruthless decision. Vincent and Freya also appear. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson Guest Cast *Steven Krueger as Josh Rosza *Taylor Cole as Sofya *Neil Jackson as Alistair Duquesne *Debra Mooney as Mary Dumas *Christina Moses as Keelin Co-Starring *Summer Fontana as Hope Mikaelson *Alkoya Brunson as Adam *Karan Kendrick as Maxine Uncredited *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell (body; archive footage) *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire (archive footage) Trivia *There's a five year time jump, placing the events of this episode in May 2019, 14 months after the events of TVD's series finale. **In those five years, there was peace with even a truce between Vampires and Witches. **There is no truce with the werewolves. *With Arcadius dead, Marcel Gerard is currently the most powerful being in the TVD and TO universe known to date. *This is the first season premiere not to feature Kol and Rebekah Mikaelson. *Hayley tells Mary that she had found a witch to siphon Rebekah's hex and found a cure for Freya's poison. **Valerie Tulle may be the witch Hayley is talking about as she's the only remaining siphoner besides Josie and Lizzie Saltzman. *Klaus is now kept chained up in the Mikaelson compound by Marcel. *Marcel, Josh and Vincent mention Camille. *Alistair was yet another vampire who was compelled to slaughter his family as well as his entire estate and was used to distract Mikael so that Klaus could escape. *Hayley demonstrates the ability to transform into her wolf-form and to complete change within a few seconds, which is typically unheard of. *The beast anti-venom is finally created by Freya, her magic amplified by five dark objects, using Klaus' blood mixed with the venom of seven werewolf packs. It successfully cures Elijah and Kol though there was only enough for two doses. **Freya's amplified pain infliction spell shows that one only needs to completely destroy a vampire's brain to kill them rather than a complete decapitation. Keelin described this phenomena as "melting". *This episode marks the 30th appearance of Joshua Rosza. He is a recurring characters with the most appearances. Body Count *Unnamed Woman - Drained of blood; killed by Alistair Duquesne *Alistair's Followers - Bitten, torn apart; killed by Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Alistair Duquesne - Bitten; killed by Niklaus Mikaelson *Vampires at Mikaelson Compound - Bitten; killed by Niklaus Mikaelson *One of Alistair Duquesne's vampires - Fatal pain infliction; killed by Freya Mikaelson *Two of Alistair Duquesne's vampires - killed by Elijah Mikaelson Continuity *Cami was seen in both archive footage and in a photo. She was last seen as a corpse in Where Nothing Stays Buried. *Davina was seen in both archive footage and in a photo. She was last seen as a spirit in Give 'Em Hell Kid. *Mary was last seen in The Other Girl in New Orleans. *Sofya was last seen in Alone with Everybody. *Kol and Rebekah were mentioned. They were last seen in The Bloody Crown. *The six wolf packs are mentioned. They consist of Deep Water, Barry, Poldark, Malraux, BasRoq and Paxon. They were first mentioned in Behind the Black Horizon. *The French Quarter Coven, Algiers Coven, and Ninth Ward Coven are mentioned. *Mikael was mentioned. He was last seen in Night Has A Thousand Eyes. Locations *New Orleans, Louisiana **St. Anne's Church **The Abattoir ***The Cells **Marcel's Penthouse **Rousseau's *Hayley's Safehouse *Austin, Texas **Bar **Warehouse Behind the Scenes *This is the first season of The Originals to premiere without its parent show being on air at the same time. "Gather Up The Killers" aired one week after the TVD series finale. Cultural References *"Gather Up the Killers" is a verse from 's song " ". Quotes |-|Promo= :Vincent: "This week marks five years since the fall of the Mikaelsons. We've managed to keep our monsters buried and now we've got to make sure that they stay buried." :Hayley: "After all this time, I am this close to getting them back." :Marcel: "I put him down. I kept him down." :Sofya: "Hayley is trying to bring the Mikaelsons back." :Vincent: "This city, everyone in it, is in danger." :Man: "Give up now and we'll end this quick." :Klaus: "Camille, Camille!" :Camille: "I'm here." :Hayley: "I'm trying to save my family." :Sofya: "Every vampire either loves you or fears you." :Klaus: "Have you come to taunt me, Marcellus?" :Marcel: "New Orleans is the city that you like to say you built. It's mine." |-|Scene= :Klaus: "Have you come to taunt me, Marcellus?" :Marcel: "No. I came to have a nice, civilized conversation. I think we're overdue." |-|Sneak Peek= :Vincent: "It's a beautiful day outside. Streets are packed with tourists, they're drinking beers, they're chasing beads, headed out on the vampire walking tour of New Orleans. They think it's a myth: just part of our city's charm. Well, we know better. Just like we know that there's a storm coming. This week marks five years since the fall of the Mikaelsons. Five years of peace and we paid a high price for that peace. We witches, we earned that peace. We snatched back our freedom, we severed our link with our ancestors. To take back our city, we back Marcel Gerard. Now since then, we fought hard to build this community and in the next week, as we celebrate our independence, that community will be challenged." |-|Inside clip= :Vincent: "This week marks five years since the fall of the Mikaelsons. Five years of peace. And we paid a high price for that peace." :Marcel: "All right, look, I'm asking you, especially this week, handle your community. Keep them in the cauldron. Find out who's stirring up trouble, and when you do, get 'em to stop." :Marcel: " I have him right where I want him. He's not going anywhere." :Alistair: "Then I want to see his suffering with my own eyes." :Hope: "Do you have to go?" :Hayley: "I do. But I'll be back very, very soon. And I won't be alone. I'll call you every night before bed, okay? In the meantime, you listen to Mary. Deal?" :Hope: "Deal." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals Season 4 Promo (HD) The Originals Gather up the Killers Scene The CW The Originals 4x01 Sneak Peek 2 "Gather Up the Killers" (HD) Season 4 Episode 1 Sneak Peek 2 The Originals 4x01 Inside "Gather Up the Killers" (HD) Pictures |-|Promotional= The Originals 'Gather Up the Killers' Hayley.jpg The Originals 'Gather Up the Killers' Klaus and Marcel (1).jpg The Originals 'Gather Up the Killers' Klaus and Marcel.jpg The Originals 'Gather Up the Killers' Klaus.jpeg The Originals 'Gather Up the Killers' Marcel.jpg The Originals 'Gather Up the Killers' Keelin.jpg |-|Screencaps= TO401-001~Vincent.jpg TO401-002~Vincent-Communities.jpg TO401-003~Vampires.jpg TO401-004~Vincent.jpg TO401-005~Witches.jpg TO401-006~Vincent.jpg TO401-007~Sofya.jpg TO401-008~Alistair.jpg TO401-009~Vincent.jpg TO401-010~Communities-Marcel.jpg TO401-011~Klaus.jpg TO401-012~Sofya-Marcel.jpg TO401-013~Sofya-Marcel.jpg TO401-014~Alistair's files.jpg TO401-015~Sofya-Marcel.jpg TO401-016~Sofya-Marcel.jpg TO401-017~Hayley's safehouse.jpg TO401-018~Hayley.jpg TO401-019~Hayley-Mikaelson's coffins.jpg TO401-020~Hayley.jpg TO401-021~Elijah.jpg TO401-022~Hope.jpg TO401-023~Hayley-Hope.jpg TO401-024~Hope.jpg TO401-025~Hayley.jpg TO401-026~Hope.jpg TO401-027~Hayley-Mary.jpg TO401-028~Hayley-Mary.jpg TO401-029~Hayley-Mary.jpg TO401-030~Hayley-Mary.jpg TO401-031~Marcel-Davina and Camille's photo.jpg TO401-032~Marcel.jpg TO401-033~Marcel-Josh.jpg TO401-034~Marcel-Josh.jpg TO401-035~Marcel-Josh.jpg TO401-036~Marcel-Vincent.jpg TO401-037~Marcel-Vincent.jpg TO401-038~Marcel-Vincent.jpg TO401-039~Marcel-Vincent.jpg TO401-040~The Abattoir's Insignia.jpg TO401-041~Marcel.jpg TO401-042~Klaus.jpg TO401-043~Marcel.jpg TO401-044~Klaus-Marcel.jpg TO401-045~Marcel's offer.jpg TO401-046~Klaus.jpg TO401-047~Klaus-Marcel.jpg TO401-048~Klaus.jpg TO401-049~Hayley-Hope-Mary.jpg TO401-050~Hayley-Hope.jpg TO401-051~Hayley-Hope.jpg TO401-052~Hayley-Hope.jpg TO401-053~Hayley-Hope.jpg TO401-054~Haylope hug-Mary.jpg TO401-055~Hayley-Hope.jpg TO401-056~Hayley-Hope.jpg TO401-057~Hayley-Mary.jpg TO401-058~Hayley-Mary.jpg TO401-059~Hope.jpg TO401-060~Adam.jpg TO401-061-Josh~Adam.jpg TO401-062~Josh-Adam-Maxine.jpg TO401-063-Josh-Vincent-Adam.jpg TO401-064-Vincent.jpg TO401-065-Maxine.jpg TO401-066-Josh~Vincent.jpg TO401-067-Josh-Vincent.jpg TO401-068-Maxine~Vincent.jpg TO401-069-Vincent-Maxine.jpg TO401-070-Vincent~Maxine.jpg TO401-071-Alistair~Sofya-Marcel.jpg TO401-072-Marcel.jpg TO401-073-Marcel~Alistair.jpg TO401-074-Alistair~Sofya~Marcel.jpg TO401-075-Sofya.jpg TO401-076~Sofya-Alistair.jpg TO401-077~Sofya~Alistair~Marcel.jpg TO401-078-Alistair~Sofya~Marcel.jpg TO401-079~Alistair-Marcel.jpg TO401-080-Alistair-Marcel.jpg TO401-081-Austin,_Texas.jpg TO401-082-Hayley.jpg TO401-083~Hayley~Keelin.jpg TO401-084-Keelin.jpg TO401-085-Keelin~Hayley.jpg TO401-086-Hayley~Keelin.jpg TO401-087-Keelin~Hayley.jpg TO401-088-Alistair.jpg TO401-089-Alistair's_Phone.jpg TO401-090-Alistair's_Men.jpg TO401-091~Hayley~Keelin.jpg TO401-092-Hayley~Keelin.jpg TO401-093-Klaus.jpg TO401-094-Marcel.jpg TO401-095-Klaus-Marcel.jpg TO401-096~Klaus-Marcel.jpg TO401-097-Keelin.jpg TO401-098-Hayley~Keelin.jpg TO401-099-Venom.jpg TO401-100-Freya~Hayley.jpg TO401-101-Vincent~Marcel.jpg TO401-102-Vincent~Marcel.jpg TO401-103~Vincent~Marcel.jpg TO401-104-Marcel~Vincent.jpg TO401-105-Freya~Hayley.jpg TO401-106-Freya-Hayley.jpg TO401-107~Josh~Vincent~Marcel~Sofya.jpg TO401-108-Vincent-Josh.jpg TO401-109-Sofya~Marcel.jpg TO401-110-Marcel.jpg TO401-111~Alistair's_group.jpg TO401-112-Alistair-Marcel.jpg TO401-113-Alistair-Marcel.jpg TO401-114-Klaus~Alistair.jpg TO401-115~Hayley.jpg TO401-116-Alistair's_Man.jpg TO401-117-Hayley.jpg TO401-118-Alistair-Klaus.jpg TO401-119-Klaus.jpg TO401-120-Klaus.jpg TO401-121-Josh-Vincent.jpg TO401-122~Marcel~Sofya.jpg TO401-123-Freya.jpg TO401-124-Freya~Keelin.jpg TO401-125-Alistair's_Man.jpg TO401-126~Hayley~Alistair's_Man.jpg TO401-127-Hayley.jpg TO401-128-Hayley_(Wolf).jpg TO401-129-Freya.jpg TO401-130-Freya~Elijah.jpg TO401-131-Hayley.jpg TO401-132-Elijah-Hayley.jpg TO401-133-Elijah~Hayley.jpg TO401-134-Josh.jpg TO401-135-Sofya~Marcel.jpg TO401-136-Marcel~Sofya.jpg TO401-137-Marcel's_Phone.jpg TO401-138-Klaus-Vincent.jpg TO401-139-Vincent~Klaus.jpg TO401-140-Klaus~Vincent.jpg TO401-141-Klaus-Vincent.jpg TO401-142-Freya-Keelin.jpg TO401-143~Elijah-Hayley.jpg TO401-144-Elijah~Hayley.jpg TO401-145-Klaus~Marcel.jpg TO401-146-Marcel~Klaus.jpg TO401-147-Klaus~Marcel.jpg TO401-148-Klaus~Marcel.jpg TO401-149-Marcel~Klaus.jpg TO401-150-Vincent.jpg TO401-151-Maxine~Vincent.jpg TO401-152-Vincent~Maxine.jpg TO401-153-Adam.jpg TO401-154-Adam.jpg TO401-155-Hope.jpg TO401-156-Hope-Mary.jpg TO401-157-Ouroboros_Drawings.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= 03-29-2017 Joseph Morgan Neil Jackson-Instagram.png|Joseph Morgan and Neil Jackson 03-23-2017 Neil Jackson-Instagram.png|Neil Jackson 03-23-2017 Neil Jackson-Instagram 2.png|Neil Jackson 03-23-2017 Neil Jackson-Instagram 3.png|Neil Jackson 03-23-2017 Neil Jackson-Instagram 4.png|Neil Jackson 02-02-2017 Neil Jackson-Instagram.png|Neil Jackson References See also Category:The Originals Season Four Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:Season Premieres Category:Episodes featuring all main characters